


Spark of Life

by Teeelsie



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Episode S5x04 Coda, First Kiss, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 15:58:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2474012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teeelsie/pseuds/Teeelsie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Danny return from Colombia, but Steve hates what he sees when he looks in Danny's eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spark of Life

**Author's Note:**

> Couldn't help but bang this out after just seeing the last 5 minutes of 5x04. Has nothing to do with the "Sessions" series.

The flight back was long and silent. Danny didn’t say a word. When Steve asked if he needed anything, Danny just grunted the negative. It was disconcerting for Steve to see Danny like this. Danny, always so emotive and verbal – always letting you know exactly how he felt. On previous occasions, when Danny had been upset - about Rachel, about Grace, even about Matt when he’d left four years ago - Danny had talked, and gestured and let it out. Now… the silence made Steve uneasy; to not know what was going through his partner’s head. Even worse, the spark of life that always danced in Danny’s crystal blue eyes seemed to have gone out.

 

The silence continued after they landed and as they drove home. When Steve pulled up outside of Danny’s house, he got out of the car with his partner.

 

“What’re you doing, McGarrett?"

 

“I’m gonna stay tonight, Danny.”

 

“I don’t need a babysitter,” Danny sighed, exhaustion infused in every word and movement.

 

“I know you don’t, but I’m not leaving you alone right now. Anything you need, I’m here.”

 

Danny looked at Steve but said nothing and headed toward the house. Once inside he went straight for the refrigerator and pulled out two beers. Opening them, he handed one to Steve. It was 9:00 in the morning – not exactly happy hour – but Steve took the beer and gave it a long pull. Danny pounded his back, finishing the bottle in one go.

 

“Danny, you should really get some sleep," Steve urged.

 

“Yeah, I know. I’m gonna shower first though – I need to wash that bastards brains off of me,” Danny replied, his tone flat.

 

That was the first mention Danny had made of the basement incident in Colombia. Steve wasn’t sure if he should count it as progress or not.

 

While Danny showered, Steve made two quick calls: to Chin, filling him in; and Max, letting him know he should expect a delivery and asking him to rush the forensics and identification. Just a few seconds after he hung up from Max, Steve heard the shower stop.

 

He walked into the bedroom a few minutes later to see Danny climbing into his bed in boxers and a t-shirt. Steve sat on the other side of the bed and took off his shoes.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“I told you, I’m not leaving you alone right now.”

 

“And I told you I don’t need a babysitter!” This time his words came out sharply. Steve decided that was progress; at least his partner was starting to show some emotion.

 

“Look, Danny, go to sleep, I’m just gonna stay here for a while. If you need anything, let me know.”

 

Danny signed deeply, but did what he was told. He lay back on the bed and closed his eyes. After a few seconds Steve did the same, lying prone next to his partner, darting worried glances over now and then.

 

After a few minutes of quiet, Danny suddenly rolled over, pinning Steve’s upper body with his own. When Steve reflexively jerked his arms up, Danny grabbed Steve's hands in his own and pinned them on either side of Steve’s head. And quick as lightning, Danny’s mouth was on Steve’s, hard and plundering, Danny’s tongue sweeping over Steve’s aggressively.   Steve was so startled by the sudden turn of events that it took him a few seconds to respond and then catch up. The kiss was intense – like Danny was pouring every bit of pent-up emotion into it and Steve could feel his tangible grief. The second that thought hit him, Steve abruptly broke the kiss.

 

“Danny…” Steve panted.

 

But Danny pushed in again, “You said anything,” he mumbled against Steve’s lips before sliding his tongue in to find Steve’s once more.

 

He  _had_ said that, but Steve knew that this was not the time for this to happen. Breaking the kiss again, Steve also broke Danny’s grip on his hands and sat up quickly, before Danny could lean in again.

 

Danny flopped down onto his back looking at the ceiling. “I know you want this... we both do – _have_ – for a long time. Admit it,” Danny challenged, with edges of anger and frustration in his voice.

 

“Danny…” Steve paused. “I… I do want this – you’re right. But not now, not like this.”

 

Danny barked out a harsh laugh, his emotions on a rollercoaster ride from hell. He folded his arms over his face. “I think you should go.”

 

“I told you Danny, I’m not leaving you alone tonight."

 

“Please, just go… please,” Danny whispered pleadingly, almost choking on a sob.  He rolled onto his side, his back to Steve.

 

Steve looked at his partner for a moment and then got up, slid his pants off and climbed back into the bed, this time under the sheet.  He spooned up behind Danny, wrapping his arm tightly around his chest and pulling him in close.

 

That was all it took for the floodgates to give. Danny’s tears began, slowly at first, but it only took a moment before they were pouring down his face, his body shaking as sobs wracked through his body.

 

Steve held him closer and tighter, murmuring soothing words into his ear and he gently stroked Danny’s hair. “I know, Danno, I know… it’s OK… let it out… it’s OK… I’m here, Danno… I love you… it’s OK…”

 

A half an hour or so later, Danny quieted and finally stilled in Steve’s arms. Steve continued his soothing mantra until he was sure Danny was asleep, and then continued for a little longer still. They lay there for hours, Steve dozing lightly, waking regularly to make sure Danny was all right and still sleeping.

 

As the sun was setting, Danny stirred, and then rolled over to face his partner. Steve looked at the devastation and grief in Danny’s eyes and thought he'd never seen anything so sad in his entire life, not even when he’d looked in the mirror after his own father had been killed.

 

“What can I do, Danny?”

 

Danny just looked at Steve for a minute, unblinking and intense. “You already did it. Thank you.”

 

“I love you, Danny,” Steve said without hestiation.

 

“I know. I love you too, babe.” Danny replied with a small smile.

 

Steve looked again into Danny’s deep blue eyes. This time he saw more than grief; he also saw a tiny spark of the life that usually danced there. Slowly, Steve leaned in and captured Danny’s lips with his own, gentle and tentative. Danny responded in kind, moving his mouth slowly against Steve’s, but nothing tentative about it at all.

 

After a few minutes, Danny pulled away, looking into Steve’s eyes. “You sure about this?”

 

“Yeah, I’m sure, Danny. Are you?”

 

“Never been more sure of anything in my life.” Danny affirmed as he nudged his mouth back against Steve’s.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I love to hear your thoughts. Thanks for reading!


End file.
